Ame Ryūzōji
Ame Ryūzōji '''(Ryūzōji Ame) is the 8th seat of the 13th Division. She shares the seat with Temujin. Appearance Ame has purple eyes and hair. She used to cut her hair short, about cheek bone length. Whereas her sister wore hers down to her upper thigh. Living in the same body, they came up with a compromise and it currently is worn shoulder length. While Ame is in control she ties her hair back into a low ponytail, leaving the front bangs as they were (i.e picture). They provide a sort of barrier that gives her comfort. Amaya on the other hand likes to wear it wildly, normally let down so she can feel the wind. As for what Ame wears, it is similar to Nemu Kurotsuchi. Her uniform is a short black kimono with a white nagajuban underneath. She has a white obi being fastened by a purple cord. The sleeves of the kimono have obviously been altered, due to their sheer length, going well past her hands (i.e Sun-Sun). A black cloth with a slit in the middle originating from the obi came down to her lower calf (semi cape-like). She wears solid white pantyhose. Her Zanpakutō is located on her back, parallel to the ground. Personality Ame is a simple individual. Her personality revolves around the helping of others. This has become one of her biggest downsides. She wants the best for everyone, putting others before herself is second nature. Growing up she mostly had her older sister to look out for her. Because of this fact she has been sort of babied throughout her life. This doesn’t mean she became weak, or exceedingly expectant of anything from others. On the contrary, it had increased her want to help others and instituted a childish aspect into her overall personality. Ame is a very intelligent and artistic individual, making it hard for her to relate with people personally excluding her twin sister. Having that and a pair of fighting parents, she developed a sense of shyness and flinches at any sense of contention. That being said, contentions are one of her biggest fears. She tends to rant when caught in a conversation, followed by silence. However fighting is a hobby. As long as there is no verbal banter back and forth, she can convince herself that she and her opponent are simply playing a game. Becoming close to this quiet, soft spoken girl may allow you to hear the deep thoughts of experienced soul. Amaya, the “alternative personality.” Though Amaya is actually Ame’s older twin living inside her sister’s body she has been known to others as Ame’s “alternative personality.” When she is let out to use Ame’s body she completely changes things up. Upbeat and a little on the wild side, Amaya’s here to liven things up. She never passes up a chance to voice her opinion, loving when being asked. She has a heavy temper when feeling Ame upset; this is something she’ll let everyone know. Amaya will follow Ame to any degree and seems to be unable to tell her no. She is the opposite of shy, matter-a-fact she’ll approach anyone alone to make a new friend. Driven by the passion of love this girl believes in family through bonds not blood. She is one ally and friend worth having. History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō '''Kitsune no Kage (Fox's Shadow): In it's sealed form, it resembles a normal Shirasaya. The hilt and sheath are completely black. *'Shikai': The release command is "Overwhelm all within your darkness." *In it's Shikai from the blade looks to be as thin as paper, designed like a black vector arrow outlined in deep purple. Though looking thin, the edges are sharp, the blade itself being as sturdy as a normal blade. The hilt remains unaltered excluding the added crescent moon key chain at its base. :Shikai special abilities::*'Shadow Mimc': With each strike a mimic of Ame is created. Looking the same has Ame, though it is a shadow, resulting in the only colors it having is black and purples (light purple if Ame is in control and deep purple if Amaya is in control). The mimic is not permanent clone either. This move can only be used with her own shadow, meaning only one can be created or present at any given time. For instance, If Ame came down with a downward thrust, a mimic might come from the left or the right with a swing of their own, soon disappearing upon contact. This allows a little unpredictability in her battles and an extra kick in her swings. Think of it as a double swing with the possibly of the next swing coming from any direction. These temporary mimics can be hit beforehand, consequently having them disappearing before any contact can be made. The recessive twin at them time usually handles where the mimic will come from so the dominate may concentrate on the initial swing. A mimic’s swing has a max of 75% of Ame’s original power. This move cannot be used in conjunction with Shadow Guard. :*'Silhouette Shot': A shot from the hand of dark matter that detonates upon impact. Ame moves her hand over the blade, from one side to the other, allowing her to turn her Reiryoku into a physical orb during the process. When created she can freely aim and shoot when it suits her. This move can be done with quick succession. :*'Shadow Guard': Using her shadow, a dark shield is created. Shadow guard is not passive, it’s active. When activated her speed is greatly reduced. Though Speed is sacrificed, defense is greatly increased. Her shadow becomes a sort of thick liquid at the base of her feet (explaining the lack of speed) and flows in the direction of any attacks attempting to hit Ame. This move can be used on another individual, thought their speed becomes reduced and Ame remains shadowless. This move cannot be used in conjunction with Shadow mimic. Mastered Kidō *Hadō number 1, Shō (Thrust) *Bakudō number 1, Sai (Restrain) *Bakudō number 8, Seki (Repulse) Quotes * (To Yuukio) "C...ca…can I have some bread and um… butter kudasai?" * (To Taiga) "Well, as much as I would benefit from the traditional go-to-a-mountain-and-disappear-for-two-months-coming-back-all-skilled type of training,I tend to lean towards fun games." * (To Amaya) "Isn’t this very dangerous in a place like this?" * (To Kitsune no Kage) "I’m sorry for referring you to a male! It didn’t occur to me that you’d be a female. How inconsiderate of me" * (To Amaya) "Will you always protect me?" Category:Characters Category:Shinigami